


Happily ever after....

by WritingMushroom



Category: Maleficent - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Maleficent is either dead or she left Aurora after the events of Maleficent 2, Ratings may change, You might hate Phillip in this, runaway groom, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMushroom/pseuds/WritingMushroom
Summary: Today was supposed to be her Happy ending.
Relationships: Anti Aurora/Phillip, Aurora/Angst
Kudos: 1





	Happily ever after....

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing against Prince Phillip or Phillip/Aurora this was all for the sake of some piping cup of angst.
> 
> Enjoy.

Items were scattered across the wet grass.

A golden crown? Tossed.

Rose gold heels? Tossed.

Cape? Tossed.

The only thing Aurora had not removed was her engagement ring, the edges of her dress were soaked with mud and grass stains as it dragged across the ground miraculously not causing her to trip with the quick pace she was going.

Today was supposed to be  _beautiful._

Today was supposed to be full of  **_love_ **

Today was supposed to be a  **_happy ending._ **

_Today was supposed to be a dream come true._

The party announcing the queen and her soon to be king’s engagement was tonight! Everyone had attended, the fairies, humans, friends and family, EVERYONE had arrived to witness the happiest moment in Aurora’s life, however fate had different plans.

The click clack of heels from a maid made they’re way towards the queen dressed in a beautiful blue gown and a smile, the pale and downcast young lady shakily handed Aurora a short and bittersweet letter.

For a moment the air had stilled and the room became thick with tense silence.

The rest was a blur for her, Aurora had sped out of the room with tears clouding her vision and a painstaking tightness in her throat.  How could this happen? Down the steps out the door much to the confusion of the party patrons.  How could this happen?! Into the grass towards the misty clumps of trees.  HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!

Finally her feet slipped underneath her and down she came with a wet splat onto the mushy ground. A loud sob was released into the air from the impact, her normally shiny golden locks had dulled from the muddy puddle she had fallen into; any other young girl would’ve started crying in ball if they were thrown into the situation they were in....But not Aurora...She wasn’t ready to accept what had just transpired. This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening. The positive soul denied over and over again.

_He loves me._

_He loves me._

_He loves me._

_He said he loved me._

_He said he wanted to marry me._

_He would never leave me alone._

_He still loves me._

_He still loves me...._

And for a moment...For a brief moment, she was starting to believe it....

Until the sound of crumbling paper filled her ears. 

_No._

Upon the realization that she had not dropped the letter and still held it tightly in hand. 

_No._

The tightness in her throat returned. 

_**No.** _

Her bright blue eyes began to pour like a steady stream. 

**_NO-!_ **

She wanted to drop it, she wanted to just discard it like a filthy tissue, but she couldn’t unclench the letter from her muddy palm, she couldn’t even stop herself from unraveling it and she couldn’t stop herself from reading the same words that left her breathless in all the wrong ways.

How could he write her name so casually?

_Dear Aurora,_

_I...._

The ink pooled as if he was trying his best to think of the right words to soften the blow....But there are no right ways to break a heart.

_I’m sorry, I cannot marry you._

_I have fallen in love with someone else, I tried to deny it for so long but I just couldn’t...I couldn’t bare the truth so I hid away from my heart, however now I realize these feelings couldn’t be denied anymore._

Another black dot of ink pooled on the paper...

_And I couldn’t face you until today, I was afraid you’re heart would shatter in my presence...So by the time you receive this letter I will be far from you’re sights._

_I do not blame you for feeling anger or anguish but this will be for the best._

The writing was shaky at best....

_You deserve real love._

Was it **that** hard to love **_her?_**

_And I cannot give it to you._

Was it her fault?

What could she have done differently?

_Signed Phillip._

_How...._

_How....._

It felt like her heart stopped.

It was even as if the birds and beasts could hear it stop.

The air around her stilled.

No creature made a single sound.

All was quiet.

Until a sorrow-filled scream ripped through the trees.

Birds fled any on-looking animal raced away feeling the anguish vibrate through the bushes and branch.

How could she have let this happen?

She was warned of this pain, long ago she was warned.

History had repeated itself, another heart so blissful and naive had been shattered by the reality of betrayal, but who would be there to comfort her? A raven? A Godmother? Fairies?....No.

The only one that stayed with her were the trees and the night time breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I just keep writing angst here, Oi ( I promise that I will post happier content eventually ) this was a drafted fanfic meant to be trashed but I couldn’t bring myself to do so.  
> I got super excited about the Maleficent two movie and started speculating left and right  
> but then I thought what if Aurora and Phillip never got married?  
> What if Aurora was betrayed like Maleficent?
> 
> Another note to add was I didn’t want Phillip to be this player or cruel cheater because it just sounds so out of character for him and chances are he might’ve been just as naive ( Or dumb however you guys wanna put it ) about love as any other teen or young adult.  
> so I hope I did well on what little I wrote. If anyone has any constructive criticism please comment down below it’d be really appreciated.


End file.
